Swords and Ice
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Frostburg and Bladeknight come to magnolia to fight the strongest guild.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. Remember: all credit for Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Ch. 1 – Ice and Swords challenge the Strongest Guild

"So, this is Magnolia. This is where we'll find Fairy Tail. So, Bladeknight, are you ready to have some fun?" Frostburg asked with curious excitement. He looked at his friend who was covered in silver armor. He was at least 7 feet tall.

"Yes. We are far away from that Dark Guild that tortured us. We'll have to see if this guild is as strong as these people say. If they are, we'll join. If not, then at least we get a fight for fun, and not as a test," Bladeknight responded, pained. He stopped and looked down at the ground.

"Hey, buddy. It's okay. We're out, now. Let's keep moving forward," Frostburg said amicably. Bladeknight looked at his friend, who had short, spiked white hair and orange eyes. He wore a blue short-sleeve shirt, white jeans, and white sandals.

"Right. Let's go, then," Bladeknight said happily. They walked into the huge town. It took roughly 30 minutes to arrive in front of Fairy Tail's headquarters—an imposing building consisting of three floors. The building was reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs consisted of extremely long, arched tiles, lined up one after the other, and possessing simple, curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles.

On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome—the middle one—housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles.

The building's large entrance was, again, Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller arched windows, partially covered by banners.

The two of them walked in. The inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end, managed by Sorcerer Magazine's Mirajane, who had long white hair, blue eyes, and a red dress. Several other waitresses also assisted her. The request board was located beside the bar.

"Can I help you two with something?" Mirajane asked, curious, giving them a friendly smile.

"Yes. We hear that this guild is the strongest, and like the old saying goes, 'You can't believe everything you hear,' so my comrade and I would like to see it for ourselves," Bladeknight said calmly.

"There's also another old saying—'Be careful what you wish for'," a small old man said jokingly.

"Of course, Master Makarov, but if your guild is not up for it, then we'll be on our way to find a stronger guild," Bladeknight said, equally jokingly.

"All right. Natsu and Erza will fight you," Makarov said, enticed. Two people walked up to him.

One was a slightly tanned, had black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and sharp canines. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless gold-trimmed black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. A gold-trimmed black cloth was wrapped around his waist, reaching his knees, held by a brown leather belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. He also wore white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals, and a scale-patterned white scarf.

Next to him was a young woman with long scarlet hair and a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and plated shoulder guards with each side being composed of four plates. On the breastplate's left side was the symbol of the Heart Kreuz fashion company—a cross with the edge pointing downwards, having the shape of a heart, and donning the brand's name over the cross's right edge. In addition, the armor's waist guard was composed of three plates, each held up by a simple belt. She also wore sliver gauntlets, a blue skirt, and black boots.

"These two want to see how strong we are, so I'm counting on you two to show them," Makarov said confidently.

"All right! You got it! I'm fired up for a good fight!" the pink-haired boy said excitedly.

"That's good to hear. You won't mind a one-on-one match, then? As much fun as it is to fight with my friend, it will be more exciting to fight alone. What do you say?" Frostburg asked, curious.

"Okay! You're on!" the pink-haired boy said, even more excited.

"Not in here, you two. We should take this outside," the lady said calmly. So, they walked to the wooden doors of the guild and went outside, followed by the other guild members.

 **Until next time, review or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. Remember: all credit for Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Ch. 2 – Fire and Ice—Opposites Clash

"Master, do you think that we should take precautions about protecting the town and the people from the upcoming battle?" Mirajane asked, little worried.

"You're right. I'll ask Freed to make some shields," Makarov said calmly. He was about to walk away to find the mage, but his shoulder was touched by something cool. He looked back and saw Bladeknight standing behind him.

"Allow me to protect your town. After all, it might end up becoming my home. The only people that will get injured here will be the people that we're fighting," Bladeknight said amicably. "Requip," he said. A sliver circle appeared on his hand, a white sword with a jagged tip and a white handle floating out. Bladeknight grabbed the sword. "Sword of light, protect with a shield," Bladeknight said in monotone. A white circle covered the front of the sword and a blinding light started to cover the town. Once finished, the light stopped and everyone's eyes cleared up.

"Hey, do you mind if I go first, Bladeknight? I'm inching for a fight," Frostburg asked curiously.

"Go ahead. I'd like to see if the shield will hold up," Bladeknight said amicably.

"All right. So, which of you is ready for a fight?" Frostburg asked excitedly.

"Count me in. You're going down," Natsu said excitedly. The two of them stood at the opposite ends of the field, surrounded by the guild members.

"Are you two ready?" Mirajane asked curiously.

"Yeah," they said at the same time, both excited.

"Then, fight!" Mirajane said excitedly. The two of them ran towards each other.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu said. A red circle with a dragon head in the center of it appeared, its mouth open. Natsu's hands became covered in streams of fire.

"Ice Dragon's Sub-Zero Punch!" Frostburg said. A thick white circle with the same dragon head in the center appeared with its mouth open, but the head was lot thicker. His hands became covered in ice. The two attacks clashed, making thick white steam. When the steam cleared, the two of them were 10 feet away from each other. "So, you're a Fire Dragon Slayer. This fight just got more fun," Frostburg said happily.

"Yeah! I'm burning up!" Natsu said excitedly. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he said. He sucked in some air. The same circle appeared, and when he let the air out, he shot huge flames towards his opponent.

"Ice Dragon's Roar," Frostburg said. He sucked in air and his circle appeared. Letting the air out blocked the flames with tiny ice shards. Mist covered the field. When it cleared, everyone saw that the two of them had started to fight at close range, both using their Dragon Slayer Magic.

The match lasted for at least 30 minutes. Both grew tried, but they had smiles on their faces even though they were covered in bruises.

"Ice Dragon's Sub-Zero Punch," Frostburg said, tiredly running towards his opponent.

"This is my right! This is my left! Put them together: Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame," Natsu said, creating a huge fireball. The attacks collided, causing an explosion. The two of them were knocked back, mist covering the field once more. When it cleared both, had collapsed and were moving, but at least they were breathing.

"Looks like a tie. Excuse me, Master Makarov. Do you have a Healing mage? It seems that the both of them need some help," Bladeknight said, worried.

"Yes, we do. Lucy and Gray, would you mind getting these two to the infirmary so that Wendy can heal them?" Master Makarov asked a blonde girl wearing a short white shirt with blue lines on it, a short blue skirt, and a brown belt with golden keys above the right pocket. Next to her was a boy with spiky black hair, a silver necklace, and black pants. He didn't have a shirt, showing off a well-toned body. On his right shoulder was his Fairy Tail emblem.

"Sure thing, Master," the blonde girl said. They picked up the knocked out Dragon Slayers and walked them inside.

 **Until next time, please review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. Remember: all credit for Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Ch. 3 Masters of the Blade Clash

In a underground cavern, there was a blue flag with a black image of a king cobra's head on it. It belonged to a dark guild known as Poison, a guild of assassins for hire that enjoyed killing for the money.

A man in a cloak ran in the dimly lit caverns until he arrived in a huge cavern filled with guild members. They sat on wooden chairs and ate off of stone tables. At the far end was a throne made from green amber. The man sitting on the chair was 6-foot-tall and very fit. He had black short hair and on left hand was the same symbol on the flag. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt, black pants, and green snakeskin boots.

"Master Viper, the last piece of the Ice Dragon lacrima started to glow. I think Frost and Reaper are back," the man in the cloak said, exhausted.

"Trace the magic. Find them so that we can bring them back to where they belong," Master Viper said boldly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet and Bladeknight were about to start their fight.

"Requip," Erza said seriously. Her body glowed white as if the galaxy itself was giving her power as the spell activated. Her new armor didn't cover her neck and stomach. Metal covered her beast and white silver wings which looked like they were made out of blades appeared. She wore a skirt with metal plating on top of it. She held silver swords in each of her hands. The swords' hilts had wings and golden handles.

"Well, this is definitely going to be fun. Requip," Bladeknight said, amused. A silver circle appeared and a square hammer materialized. The head was at least 3 feet wide and it had a wooden handle with black tape near the top and bottom to make it easier to hold. He grabbed the hammer with his right hand at the top and his left hand at the bottom.

"Vine strike," Bladeknight said calmly. A light green circle covered the top of the hammer. Bladeknight swung it down to the ground and dark green vines sprung up from the ground and snaked towards his opponent. Erza cut the oncoming vines and ran towards her opponent. When she got close to him, she used the sword in her right hand in an attempt to cut him. Bladeknight blocked the oncoming attack with his hammer. Seeing an opening, she used the sword in her left hand. Bladeknight moved back just in time, leaving only a tiny scratch on his armor.

Erza jumped, using her wings to quickly fly towards her opponent. Bladeknight knew that he would not get far with his hammer during this fight.

"Requip," Bladeknight said anxiously. His sliver circle appeared and the hammer went into the circle. He quickly pulled out a white blade, holding it in his right hand. He then charged towards his opponent. Both of them were at close range, blocking each attack, sparks flying. Both of them looked like they were fighting to the death.

"Thunder Slicer," Bladeknight said seriously. A white circle covered the sword and, with a swing of his blade, he created a bright arc of lightning in the shape of the sword's downward slash which rushed towards his opponent.

"Requip," Erza said in monotone. Her body glowed and she produced a large staff with a huge blade on the top to block the attack. Her new armor was golden color. The breast plate was decorated with golden trimming, and thin plates went up to her neck. Two yellow ribbons were tied into her hair.

She ran towards her opponent using the weapon to strike Bladeknight, who blocked the oncoming attack and countered. The battle between them caused dark clouds to cover the sky, lightning coming down as their blades clashed. It was almost as if the two were dancing with each other, both them changing their weapons and Erza changing her armor.

Both were bleeding and tired. Bladeknight's armor was filled with holes and the silver was covered in blood. He poured his magic into his blade and, with the same white circle, he let lose a solid lightning slice which headed towards his opponent. Erza used her spear to block it and used the energy to send it right back. Bladeknight tried to block it with his sword, but he was too tired he was knocked down by the explosion. His helmet was knocked into the sky and landed three feet away from him. He got back up, and to everyone's shock, they saw that his head was just a skull. He slowly picked his helmet up and put it back on.

* * *

The dark guild Poison arrived at the town 9 hours later.

"They're definitely in this town. I sense the power that we gave to one them. Go and destroy anyone who gets in your way, and bring me Frost and Reaper," Master Viper ordered optimistically.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys. Remember: all credit for Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Ch. 4 Poison Spreads Through the Town

8 hours before Poison arrived, both Frostburg and Bladeknight got their Fairy Tail marks. Frostburg got a white one on his left shoulder, and Bladeknight got a light red one on his right hand.

"So, it's clear that you two are not normal. Where do you guys come from?" Erza asked curiously.

"Frostburg and I were the experiments of a dark guild known as Poison. They used six different elemental weapons in order to create a forbidden armor known as the Reaper armor. It worked, and now I have to deal with its consciousness. Frostburg was given Ice Dragon Lacrima. We found a way to escape. We hid under their noses with a cave filled with the same metal they used to make sure our powers could not be used. Frostburg grabbed some of the metal and took it to a blacksmith who made this armor for me, and with the armor on, I regained my flesh and blood. We now just hope that, when the helmet fell off, Poison didn't detect us," Bladeknight said, slightly fearful.

"Don't worry about it, bud, and if they do show up, we'll show them that they can't mess with anyone in Fairy Tail," Natsu said excitedly.

* * *

Poison invaded the town of Magnolia and started to cause panic throughout the town. Fairy Tail, hearing the commotion, ran outside to see what was going on.

"It's them… I don't want to go back… So much pain…" Bladeknight said fearfully.

"You must be strong, Bladeknight. Don't allow fear to be your weakness. Now, let's go and show these people that they can't attack this town with us around," Erza said encouragingly.

"She's right, you know. My friend, it's time to face our fears and show them that giving us these powers was a bad idea on their part," Frostburg said, encouraging his friend. Half of Fairy Tail went to help the citizens get to safety. The others, along with Bladeknight and Frostburg, went to face Poison.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys. Remember: all credit for Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Ch. 5 Fairies and Snakes have an All Out Battle – Part 1**

The members of Fairy Tail helped the citizens to get to safety while some of them went to handle the enemy. Nara and Frostburg found two of Poison's members, both wearing their cloaks. One was 5 foot tall, the other 4 foot tall. They were smashing some of the buildings.

"Hey, you two! If you want to mess with Magnolia, then you're also messing with us!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Look, big brother. It's Frost. Let's take him down and bring him to Master Viper," the small one said excitedly.

"Yes, little brother, but first, let's get rid of our cloaks so that we can fight at full strength," the bigger one said calmly. They took off their cloaks. The small one had short brown hair, white skin, and yellow eyes, and he wore a short blue shirt, camouflage pants, and yellow sandals. The bigger one had longer brown hair, white skin, and red eyes, and he wore a long sleeved orange shirt and short blue pants.

"Natsu, I'll handle the shorty. You think you can take the bigger guy?" Frostburg asked jokily.

"You know I can. Let's do this," Natsu said excitedly.

"So, then, Blackmamba, are you ready to go down?" Frostburg asked, his voice monotone.

"You won't take me down easily, and with my big brother Arachnid by my side, it will be you two who're going down," Blackmamba said confidently. Each of them got into a fighting stance.

"Ice Dragon Sub-Zero Punch," Frostburg said monotone. A thick white circle appeared and ice covered his hand. He headed towards his opponent.

"Acid Punch," Blackmamba said confidently. A light purple circle and green smoke covered his hand. Their fists clashed, releasing a green mist. The two of them continued their fist fight, both trying to land a hit.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Nastu said, thrilled. He jumped into the sky. A red circle and flames covered both his hands and he headed towards his enemy.

"Web Shield," Arachnid said. Quickly, a grayish white magic circle appeared above his head and webs started to cover the circle, making a shield. It block the attack but the flames burned the shield to ashes.

The fight continued for hours, each using their magic and causing some damage to the surrounding area, both covered in blood and bruises.

"Hey, Natsu. How about we finish this off together?" Frostburg asked curiously.

"Yeah. Let's do it. Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu said with certainty, breathing in air.

"Ice Dragon Roar," Frostburg said determinedly, breathing in air, and at the same time, their attacks were sent towards their enemies.

"Web Shield," Arachnid said. He moved in front of his brother who looked too tired to use any magic. His shield was destroyed, throwing his brother and himself back. They landed far away and were knocked out.

"Nice work, Natsu, but next time we fight, it won't be a tie, you got it?" Frostburg said, thrilled with his victory.

"You're on, anytime, anywhere," Natsu said excitedly.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys. Remember: all credit for Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Ch. 5 – Fairies and Snakes have an All Out Battle – Part 2**

Master Viper walked to where the guild was enjoying the destruction around him. It took at least 10 minutes to reach Fairy Tail's guild, and in front of the door was Bladeknight.

"Hello, Reaper. If you come back home with me, none of your new friends will die," Master Viper said calmly.

"I'm not going anywhere, and it's not Reaper. I'm Bladeknight. I protect others. I'm not a murdering monster like you," Bladeknight said angrily.

"That hurts, but I know that someone like you with the power of the Reaper Armor needs a way to keep in control or the power will kill everything until the host dies. If you don't want to lose control, come with me, or I'll let the power destroy you and find someone else to take your place as the Reaper of the Poison guild. What do you say?" Master Viper asked cockily.

"You think I'll be beaten by this power? Think again. I'll take you down and your terror will end here!" Bladeknight yelled determinedly. He held his white blade in his hand and charged towards his enemy.

"Take Over. Dark Lion," Master Viper said in monotone. A black circle covered his body. Afterwards, his body look like a lion. His entire body was made from black metal. He used his right claw to block the oncoming attack, and with a dark light appearing in his left paw, he blasted Bladeknight, who flew five feet away, some of his armor smoking. Bladeknight's sword quickly faded away and disappeared. "With this form, I can end the elements that help you. Then, we'll see how long you can last," Master Viper said, sounding interested.

"Is that supposed to scare me? I won't lose here. Requip," Bladeknight said determinedly. His circle appeared, and he took hold of a bullwhip with a dark red handle and a lash that was on fire. The fight between them continued. Bladeknight lost almost all of his weapons. All that was left was his hammer, but Master Viper had definitely been weakened from the fight. Bladeknight ran towards his enemy, and with a strike, he was able to finish him. Master Viper slowly got up before his power ran out and blasted Bladeknight with his light one last time.

"You might have won this battle, but now you lose the war," Master Viper said, tired, but joyous. He passed out as Bladeknight's armor started to rust and fall off. The dark energy covered him. He tried to fight the dark power, but he was tired from the fight, and as the last piece of the armor fell, a dark cape covered his skeletal body and arms, and a scythe appeared in his right hand. Everything around him seemed to die. He started to attack and destroy anything in his sight.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys. Remember: all credit for Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Ch. 7 – The Friends' Adventure Ends

The remaining members of the Poison guild ran away, leaving their fellow members who had fallen during the battle.

"Cowards! Get back and fight!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"They're not running because they're cowards. They're running because the Reaper armor's power has been released. Listen, Natsu. Find everyone and get as far away as you can for safety," Frostburg said seriously.

"What are you going to do?! Abandon your friend?!" Nastu asked angrily.

"No. I would never abandon Bladeknight after all we have been through. We are almost like brothers. I plan to save him, and if all else fails, I have a back-up plan, so trust me," Frostburg said amicably.

"All right. Just make sure you don't die. After all, we've got a tie to settle," Nastu said excitedly.

"Yeah. Got it," Frostburg said happily. He ran towards the destruction, and five minutes later, he came into view of Reaper who was swinging his scythe, destroying more buildings. "Hey, freak. Hope you've got a sweater, because you're going to get cold," Frostburg said jokily. Reaper turned around and looked at Frostburg. He swung his scythe towards the being. "Ice Dragon Wing Attack," Frostburg said seriously.

He took to the sky and fell to the ground again, freezing Reaper's body except the head. The ice on him started to crack. "Bladeknight, if you're still in there somewhere, you've got to fight this thing now before it breaks free from my ice. If you don't, then this will be the end for the both of us, so come on, my friend. I know you can do this. Fight the darkness," Frostburg pleaded. He took a fighting stance, both of his hands covered in ice. The Reaper, now freed from the ice, ran towards his enemy.

 _I'm sorry. I tried, but Bladeknight is gone, and now, to save the world, I have to do this. See you on the other side, my friends,_ Frostburg thought with sadly, a tear rolling down from his right eye. "Ice Shell," Frostburg said in monotone. His hands came together, freezing everything in front of him. Reaper body froze completely. Not even the power of the armor could break him free. Frostburg's body slowly turned into water, killing him.

Months passed and the town was finishing up the repairs. Fairy Tail put the frozen Reaper somewhere nobody would find him, and they put two gravestones in the cemetery for their fallen comrades.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


End file.
